One Sumer Night
by LylHamGirl
Summary: Bijou's been sad because she can't get Hamtaro off her mind even though he moved away long ago. She goes to a ball that night and falls in love with a man, but can't love him since she's engaged. All she has is a quote her grandmother told her long ago.


One Summer Night...

Author: Hey everyone! I thought I'd take a break from, "Lost Without My Love" and do another one-shot. As you know, my old name was HamGirl168, but it changed since I no longer have AOL. My last one-shot was, "I Found My Love Again" so, I'm making another. Yay for me! This is a Christmas present to my readers from me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hamtaro, but if I did, I'd brag about it all the time! But.. I don't so... I can't.

**Note**: I am a good friend to Celestial Night, so I asked if I could use her ham-humans. She said yes, so I'm using them, but it's not like I used them without asking! Thank you so much Celestial Night!

* * *

_Near an ocean... _

Bijou sat along the shore line of her private beach that late afternoon. The sunset cascaded over the ocean, making it shimmer brilliantly. Her white sun dress blew lightly in the breeze as did her hair since it was out of her royal blue ribbons that usually held her hair up in two pigtails. On one side of her were these ribbons and on her other side were her white sandals.

She seemed to be deep in thought, then. Her emerald eyes were clouded over and she was watching the waves cover her feet for a second, then uncover them in their water blanket. Bijou then stopped and looked over to the sun. It was slowly slipping behind the horizon.

"Have I been zay zreaming that long? One minute it iz in ze sky,ze next, it iz falling behind ze horizon. Hmm, I should be getting home zoon." Bijou whispered to herself.

Part of the time, she was daydreaming about what she might do the rest of that day, but most of the time, her mind was revolving around her engagement. No, not a later in the evening plan, but an actual engagement to someone.

She loved the man she was going to get married too, but she felt as if she were missing something important. Her brain was telling her that what she felt for him was love, but her heart was telling her something else. It was telling her that she was supposed to save her heart for someone else, that she shouldn't have rushed into something like marriage so quickly.

Bijou remembered long ago when she was little what her grandmother always told her every time Bijou asked about love or something that had to do with it. Ever since Bijou was little, she was fascinated with love, so eager to feel that emotion. Maybe that's why she was in the predicament she was in now. She always thought of her grandmother when she looked at the sky and as she gazed up, a memory came floating through her head...

_Flashback_

_A little girl, about 10 years of age, was sitting by her grandmothers feet_. _The old woman was sitting in her old rocker, smiling as she told stories of when she was a little girl just like the one sitting by her feet. _

"_Grandmozzer? When zid you fall in love?" The little girl asked eagerly, interrupting a story about when her grandmother was playing baseball and when she shattered her neighbors window._

_Her grandmother looked at her sternly, then smiled at the girl with the big, curious emerald eyes. "Well, my zear Bijou. I first felt love zuring high school, when I first met your grandfazzer. He waz very handzome." She said moving in her seat, making the puffy blue and white dress sway. Her grandmothers blue eyes_ _looked at the girl intrigued, "Mon amour, let me give you zome advice."_

_The young Bijou listened intently._

" _Ze stars are like your heart, dear. Zey lead you in ze right direction to where you should go." And she took her fan from the night table and started fanning herself, "Zat iz how I knew your grandfazzer waz ze right man. I followed the stars."_

Bijou snapped back to reality when she heard her name being called from her house.

"Bijou! Could you please come here!" Pashmina yelled from Bijou's house by the beach. She forgot she invited the girls over that day since they where going to a ball that night. Oh, how she loved her friends, but she saddened slightly as she thought of them. She was intact with all of them except for one. Hamtaro to be exact. He moved away awhile ago and how she missed him so.

She had always loved him, but, she knew she would have to move on. Bijou tried to get him out of her mind, but forgetting him would be the hardest. Who could forget that lovable hamster? No one. So, she dated others and finally met the one she was to marry in a month.

"Bijou!" Sandy yelled a little louder. "Please come!"

"I'm coming!" Bijou yelled. She gave one last look to the sun set, then ran back to her house which wasn't far.

When Bijou entered the house, she saw that the two were having trouble picking a dress for that night. She smiled, "Pashmina, ze pink one. Sandy, ze red one. It's not zat hard." And she walked to her room up to get ready for the ball that night too.

After her shower, Bijou walked into her room and locked the door. She sat down on her pink sheets as she took the towel off her head, her eyes opened to her night stand. The pictures that sat on there were merry ones. One was of the whole group together during there last Christmas party. Another was of all the girls together in a play during school when they where younger. The last one Bijou's heart dropped to. It was of her and Hamtaro at a Halloween party. She was a queen and he was a king.

"Those costumes sure got Boss mad." And she giggled lightly.

Bijou got up slowly and went to her closet. She opened it and looked in for her dress. It was simply breathtaking and you seem to float away in this dream like gown made out of peau de soie satin that gracefully sweeps over layers of white tulle. A charming bustle back, with flower detailing, makes for a stunning exit. It was a beautiful turquoise.

"So, like, how does it look?" Sandy said as she and the rest of the girls finished and met in the main room.

Sandy wore a red dress that radiates in a sleek, strapless gown of stunning peau de soie satin. The flattering boned bodice compliments this princess-line dress. A cloud-like bouffant skirt with tulle underlay compliments a spectacular open back. Fully lined, hidden zipper and came with a matching silk scarf. She looked absolutely amazing in this arrangement.

Pashmina also looked absolutely adorable in her enchanting pink gown with golden hue. It was richly accented by an exquisite butterfly print. It also had boned bodice that creates a striking silhouette. Sweeping fishtail train featuring the butterfly print makes for a dramatic exit.

Penelope wore an adorable yellow one that was like Hollywood glamour, with a hint of French style, makes for an irresistible combination on this bias-cut satin faille gown. Exquisite rouching at the side on is beautifully complimented by a dazzling rhinestone pendant. This was given to Penelope by Bijou for her birthday.

"Okwee!" Penelope replied to Sandy's question.

"Well, you heard Penelope. Now let's get going!" Pashmina yelled happily.

_Outside of the ball..._

The four stepped out of their white limo and up the stone steps to the ball. They were complimented with stares and smiles by passer-byers and seemed to highlight the room as the stepped inside.

Pashmina took Penelope to the seemingly never ending food table while Sandy went straight to the dance floor to try and dance the night away. Bijou just seemed to stand in one place to watch the happy couples dance together. She couldn't help but feel a slight jealousy go up her spine and deep in her heart since she wished she had someone to dance with. Not her soon-to-be-husband, surprisingly, but someone else.

She left her place soon after and walked around to see what was going on. Yet, Bijou seemed to not socialize with anyone. If anyone came up to her to talk, she'd give a simple response and walk off. But, her spine tingled every few seconds, since she felt a pair of eyes on her. Every time Bijou would turn around, there would be no one there, though. So, she just shrugged it off and walked to another section of the mansion.

Her feet then led her to the edge of the dance floor. They all were spinning or dipping each other to the romantic song that the D.J. was playing. Bijou started daydreaming of what it would be like to be dancing with the one she loved on there with the happy people. She shook it off since, for one, she knew she looked like a total idiot with a this stupid smile on her face as she seemed to watch the air in front of her.

Bijou ears perked up as she heard her name being called from behind her. She turned around swiftly and something was thrown towards her. Bijou caught it and looked down. It was a white rose.

"My favorite..." She whispered.

Her attention turned back towards the person who threw the flower towards her. She felt her heart stop when she gazed at the man a few feet in front of her.

He was deathly handsome. He had deep, sapphire eyes and a gorgeous white smile. He had on a black and white tuxedo with black shiney shoes. Yet, what struck her was that he had half orange and half white hair.

Bijou looked back towards the rose that lay in her hands, then back up to the man. He was gone.

Her instinct told her to follow him, so she picked up the hem of her dress and ran down the hallway he fled down. She stopped for a minute to see if she could find were he went and she saw him run the hallway behind her.

The man led her to a balcony and when she caught up to him, she put her hand on her chest to catch her breath. Bijou looked to her left hand were she still clutched the beautiful rose, then looked up towards the man. He was looking at the sky, so she followed his gaze.

The moon shined so beautifully that night; it was so close you could almost touch it. The sky resembled little diamonds in the sky or little background lights to the moon as the main act. It gave her a warm feeling, made her feel more confident.

Bijou walked towards the man and tapped him on the shoulder since his back was facing towards her. He turned himself around and a rush of feelings seemed to go through her. Bijou rocked on her heels for a minute, then stood up straight.

"Zid you give me zis?" She asked revealing the rose he gave to her. He nodded and Bijou cleared her throat. "Why?"

He looked at her intently, "It's because I think your beautiful."

Bijou's eyes widened and scarlet came to her cheeks. _"He zinks I'm beautiful?"_

He smiled at her, "Out of everyone at this party, you're the one I've noticed

the most. It's because you've been keeping your distance from everyone and I wanted to be the first to touch you heart tonight, so, by giving you the hint, I threw you a rose. In ways, I knew you'd follow me... and you did. I've wanted to talk to you all night, but, as I've seen, you'd make up an excuse to go somewhere else."

They stood silent for a while until he broke it, "Would you like to come for a walk with me?"

Bijou bit her lip, but thought about it. "Sure."

He led her to the back yard of the house which they were overlooking from the balcony Bijou first met the mysterious man. He told her about himself as they walked. It wasn't very deep personal things about himself. Things that weren't so deep as to give out his identity, which really irritated Bijou in ways. But he seemed to want to know a lot about Bijou, unlike her fiancee. Her fiancee never cared about such things to ask.

Bijou interrupted him as he was talking, "I'm terribly zorry for interrupting, but, how zid you know my name?"

The man looked at her, "Well, let's just say I could never forget a pretty face." and he smiled.

They came to a beautiful romantic spot by the lake of the back yard. A lone weeping willow stood by it and a bench was in front of the tree, gazing by the lake. The moon and stars reflected by the lake, casting a shimmer every time a fish moved. Bijou noticed one star in particular, glowing bright in the man's direction. The quote her grandmother always told her popped through her mind. _"Ze stars are like your heart. Zey lead you in ze right direction to were you should go."_

The two sat down at the bench and gazed at the lake. Bijou wasn't nervous to be with him there. In fact, she felt as if she knew this man forever and, dare she say it, she felt as if she loved this man once before. His laugh, his smile, everything sent a little spark in her mind, yet the flame could not be set. Bijou couldn't place were she met this man before.

"Bijou..." He whispered softly with his eyes still towards the lake.

Bijou turned her attention towards him, but her eyes traveled to a ways above his head. There stood that one bright star, standing right behind him. The quote traveled threw her head once more, but she stayed quiet to listen to him.

"I never knew I would ever say this to someone who doesn't even remember my name even though we were friends a while back, but I can't hold my feelings I've had for you since we first met." He sighed, then faced her, "If you want to leave once I tell you this, you may, but I can't hide these feelings any longer."

Bijou's eyes widened. _"Iz he going zo tell me... no... I zon't even know him. Why should I be excited over him about to tell me..."_

The man looked deep in her eyes and smiled, "I love you, Bijou."

She froze, but looked up to the star that shined above his head once more. It was shining with such magnificent beauty. Out shining any of the other stars that stood everywhere else. It was if... her grandmothers quote was finally coming true for Bijou. _"Ze stars are like your heart. Zey lead you in ze right direction to were you should go."_

The man winced as he watched Bijou's expression, but that all changed when he found her arms around his waist.

"I love you too." Was Bijou's response. She couldn't believe what she had just said... or maybe she could. It was true, she did love him. And, to top things off, Bijou did something she thought she wouldn't do to anyone, but her husband-to-be. She kissed him.

The night ended happily, but he separated from the kiss a minute later. He stood up and grabbed her hand.

"I have to go." He said softly, yet his eyes showed that he longed to be with her longer. He ran off the next second, letting go of her hand.

"Wait! Why zo you have to leave? I zon't even know your name!" Bijou pleaded as she stood up from her spot by the bench.

He stopped and looked over at her, "Bijou, I promise I'll find you again, but I want you to remember one thing. I'll always think your beautiful." and he ran away into the house.

Bijou reached out her arms to were he was, seeming to grasp the air. She fell to her knees and buried her head in her hands to cry. She managed to pick up her head to look for the star... but it was gone.

A small smile was left on Bijou's face as the tears ran down. "To think, I put all the pieces together in one summer night. I have decided to call of my wedding and to find him again." She laughed, "I'll find you again my mystery man, my one true love, my first love from long ago... or should I say, Hamtaro."

* * *

And that is my one-shot. It's pretty long I know. I'm so happy though! Bijou found her first true love again, Hamtaro! I thought this story was pretty good. If you didn't get it in the end, Bijou figured out it was Hamtaro after all. AWWWW! How sweet! I'll make sure to write more one-shots, maybe after I'm done with my, "Lost Without My Love" story fist though. Till next time... BUH BYE! 


End file.
